


Timeless

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really wants more kids, Alec's immortal, Cuddles, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Pillow Talk, Weddings, and proud parents, just husbands being husbands, lots of smooching, rafael's getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: Magnus rolled his eyes and lay back down, beckoning Alec closer. Alec happily took his previous position, smiling to himself happily. “So” he said, “how are you feeling about the wedding tomorrow?”“Honestly? I'm going to miss him” Magnus confided, “the house will feel empty without him” he went on.Alec bit down on his lip. “Enough to contemplate another kid?”Magnus buried his laugh in Alec's hair, “you never get enough, do you?” Alec had rolled on top of him, folded legs placed astride Magnus' hips as he interlaced their fingers, waving their arms aimlessly.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [Alyssa](https://www.twitter.com/joyfuljukebox) because she deserves nice things :")

“I can't believe it” Alec mumbled, adjusting the pillows. 

Magnus stood in the ensuite bathroom, wiping a cotton ball over his eyelids. “Can't believe what, darling?” He queried half-absently, admiring himself in the mirror for a few seconds before throwing the cotton into the dustbin and blowing a kiss to his own reflection. 

He sauntered into Alec's line of view, flinging his shirt off and throwing it wherever with a barely suppressed yawn. 

Alec gave up on fluffing up the cushions and, with Magnus' inessential help, pulled the silken sheets back for them to crawl under them. “You know what” he huffed, moving closer so he could rest his head on Magnus' bare chest. 

Magnus hummed for a moment, eyes perched on the ceiling as he absently ran his fingers through Alec's hair, something that always managed to pacify the younger man. “I do. But I want you to say it. We've been married for twenty two years, Alexander, it's time to speak your mind.”

Slinging a leg over both of Magnus', Alec mustered up the strength to roll his eyes and began to trace intricate designs on Magnus' chest, finding some mollifying sense of joy in the contrast between his rough fingertips and the smoothness of Magnus' skin, taut over firm muscle. “We have an eternity to work on my prolixity” his answer was a detour, weighted with hope that they'd have a small playful banter and forget the whole conversation.

“Aye!” Magnus scolded, no heat behind his words, his hand stilling in Alec's hair, “you don't need a circumlocutory speaking style to unfetter the things bothering you, hm?”

Alec heaved a breath, nudging his head into Magnus' hand. “It's not something that's bothering me,” he finally said when Magnus began soothing his slender fingers through Alec's silky strands again, “I just..we've raised him, watched him grow and now he's getting married, it's happening too fast, it feels like just yesterday we took him in and—” he cut himself off with a distressed groan. 

The laugh that vibrated through Magnus' body made Alec want to pull away and act grumped by Magnus' dearth of regard for his feelings. But Magnus held him closer, burying his face in Alec's messy hair till he could press a kiss to his head. 

With a theatrical sigh, Alec moved closer, trying to find more comfort on the muscle pillow called Magnus' chest. “How do you feel?” He asked, voice seeming to have gained much more seriousness as he lifted his head to look at Magnus, “have you— been through this?”

To say that Magnus looked surprised would be an understatement. His eyes widened, brows rising in amazement as his lips parted. He looked almost... Shocked by the question more than the answer he had in mind.

“Alexander..” He moved to sit up and Alec instantly sat up as well, eyes furrowed in perplexity. 

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, the breathless panic in his voice managing to tug and pull at Magnus' heartstrings. 

With a slow shake of his head, Magnus let a smile stretch across his face, eyes softening. “No, no, angel” he breathed, “we've been married for a little over two decades..I just didn't expect you—”

“I'm sorry” Alec interrupted. He used the unashamed and outright tone that was always capable of stealing a beat of Magnus' heart. 

All his life Magnus had thought Shadowhunters to be prejudiced beings, people who disdained to apologise or admit they were wrong simply because of the angelic blood that coursed through their veins. Hearing the unapologetic frankness etched into Alec's words whenever he admitted he was at wrong reminded Magnus exactly why he loves him, why he hadn't ever regretted a single second spent with this man. 

“I knew I shouldn't have probed.” 

“I'm your husband,” Magnus stated, a smile in his voice, “you have every right to ask about my past.”

“Not if it triggers some memories you're trying to erase” Alec responded almost instantly.

Magnus shut his eyes briefly, letting the words sink in. “I've never been married” he found his voice to say, “I never ruminated on the idea of marriage, that was, of course,” he paused to wave a hand in Alec's direction, “before I met you.”

Alec's smile widened with every word Magnus uttered, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Magnus echoed as Alec crawled closer to cradle his cheek with his hand, looking at him the same way he had twenty one years ago when he had seen the part of him Magnus himself had found a hard time loving. “I thought you knew.”

“By the Angel” Alec murmured under his breath, words barely in Magnus' range of audibility, “I love you so much.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and lay back down, beckoning Alec closer. Alec happily took his previous position, smiling to himself happily. “So” he said, “how are you feeling about the wedding tomorrow?”

“Honestly? I'm going to miss him” Magnus confided, “the house will feel empty without him” he went on.

Alec bit down on his lip. “Enough to contemplate another kid?”

Magnus buried his laugh in Alec's hair, “you never get enough, do you?” Alec had rolled on top of him, folded legs placed astride Magnus' hips as he interlaced their fingers, waving their arms aimlessly. 

“Max is living somewhere in Italy with God knows who, Rafael is getting married tomorrow, Madzie has gone to live at Catarina's and learn mundane nursing” he drawled the words out with a pout.

“Cut out the dramatics, Alexander” Magnus giggled. 

Alec looked down at his husband, jutting his lower lip out further, in the way he knew Magnus couldn't resist. He knew he was being sort of a brat but raising children with Magnus has been one of his best accomplishments. Fuck defeating Valentine, fuck defeating Sebastian. Proposing on the balcony that night, it had been the easiest and best thing he's ever done.

“Don't give me that” Magnus closed his eyes, “I'm not looking.”

“At least consider it?” Alec asked softly, “for me?”

Magnus pulled at their hands till Alec's face was inches away from his. “Give me a kiss and I'll think about it” he whispered.

Alec brushed their noses together. “I'd give you a kiss pro bono. No need for dealings” his lips caressed Magnus', who let out a “you'll never let that go, will you?” 

“Never” Alec responded before covering Magnus' lips with his own. They kissed for minutes, languid and moderate in a way that they both knew wouldn't lead to sex. Alec pulled away every couple of moments to let out a breathless ‘thought about it?’ and ‘changed your mind?’.

Magnus on the other hand, didn't reply with words, simply pulling Alec down into slow, teasing kisses. 

Sleepiness overtook them eventually and they lay abreast, Magnus' arm slung over Alec's waist, lips brushing his nape, bringing Alec a sense of comfort as he felt the softness of his husband's breath on his skin, in sync with his beating heart.

**∞**

“Honey?” Alec called out, “can you tie this for me?” He slunk into the living room, tie hung around the collar of his half unbuttoned shirt. 

Magnus' smile reached his eyes as he took in Alec's allure. He let out a breath, letting his eyes wander. “Don't you clean up well” he reached his hands out as Alec stepped closer, and took ahold of both ends of the hunter's tie, tugging him closer by them. “Close your eyes.”

“Magnus” Alec groaned, “you know I can just Google how to tie a tie.”

“Yet during all the years of our marriage you haven't even tried” Magnus smiled up at him, then leant up for a peck, “besides, do people still use Google these days? Close your eyes.”

Alec's eyes lingered on Magnus a second longer before he shut them, smile tilting his lips.

Magnus was always the one to tie Alec's tie. Alec didn't know how to. Magnus didn't want Alec to know how to. He wanted Alec to rely on him when it came to something as small and domestic as this.

“Stop peaking!”

**∞**

“Alexander, stop fidgeting” Magnus chastised, slapping Alec's hand. It made Alec come to an abrupt stop and lift his hand to his neck, where he began rubbing his nape, a nervous tic of his that always enlivened some sympathy in Magnus. He could now see the skin of Alec's neck turn red and sore. 

With a grounding sigh, Magnus spun on his heel in the most elegant of ways till he was facing his husband. He took ahold of his wrist and brought his hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to each of his fingers.

It helped more than Magnus could ever imagine. Alec felt the nervousness he'd been feeling all day dissolve, turning into joy and charging his heart to the brim. Magnus smiled against his pinky and Alec sighed out in relief, tense shoulders slacking. 

With a smile, Magnus straightened Alec's jacket and took his hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. “Come on, we don't wanna be late. Remember last time we were late?”

“You mean when we were shagging in the storage room?”

“On our own wedding, yes.”

Alec snorted, apprehension easing out of him as he squeezed lightly on Magnus' hand. “C'mon then.”

The moment the couple stepped out of the portal, Leia came running in their direction. “Uncle Alec!” And she crashed into his leg, making him laugh and lift her into his arms.

“My little princess!” He gushed, hugging her tightly as she wrapped her little legs around his torso. From over her shoulder, Alec mouthed a playful “I want one” to Magnus, which made Magnus laugh and shake his head fondly. 

“Hello, big brother” Izzy called from a metre away, stopping in front of him to lean up and kiss the air beside his cheek. “You and Magnus didn't...” She trailed off in a whisper.

“Fornicate before we came here? N—”

“Language, Alexander!” 

With a smile, Alec let Leia down and greeted Izzy properly, taking her into his embrace and burying his face in her hair.

Once they pulled apart, Magnus greeted her just as warmly. And soon after, Jace and Clary graced the outdoor wedding with their presence. 

It set Alec back on his heels seeing how Jace looked a little younger than Clary. But he knew the reason behind it.

“Wow, Iz,” Jace began, making his way towards his younger sister, “you're rocking the grey.”

Izzy rolled her eyes as Simon helped her tuck the few silver hairs beneath the darker ones. “If you weren't Alec's parabatai, you'd be slaying the white, bitch” she retorted. 

Magnus cackled with laughter, wrapping an arm around Alec as Alec let out a “language!”, mocking Magnus' earlier scolding.

“It's true, though” Simon shrugged, pressing a quick peck to Izzy's temple. “The only reason Jace's ego is still intact is because he was affected by the bond.”

Alec knew that perfectly well. When Magnus and Catarina found a way for him to become immortal without having to die and still being able of ruling the institute — as a Shadowhunter, that is — the bond remained undefiled, but it affected Jace as well.

Somehow, they grew closer. At first no one noticed, but when Jace started to call Alec more whenever he felt Alec's hurt or sadness or any drop in his mood, it turned out that their capability of feeling the sudden rise and drop in one another's moods was much more intense than it was before the immortality ceremony. Jace would be very cranky at times, for no reason whatsoever. It rose concerns and soon they came to realise that even Jace's ageing was slower. 

He didn't become _immortal,_ but he aged slower. Alec thought there may be cons, as intense feelings and slower ageing weren't considered appalling. He was happy that he hadn't affected Jace in a way that didn't blow his horn. 

However, Alec still remembered the day Jace showed at their door and asked to see Magnus. Alec had been skeptical but he let him in and through their bond, he could feel the apprehension Jace was feeling. Which was..rare. 

Now he stood with all his pride, playfully deriding Izzy for the silver hairs she had. Alec was tempted to remind him of things Jace would probably feel shy to talk about now, like that same time he'd appeared at their door and asked Magnus to magic two or three grey hairs into his golden strands, saying he didn't want Clary to feel insecure. 

It was a facet of Jace Alec and Magnus had never seen, but it was most welcome, and it was the first time Magnus had ever given Jace a genuine smile. 

“I'm going to agree with Simon” Magnus stated, shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, “where are Max and Madzie?” His eyes darted around as he hummed. Once he caught sight of his dearest friend and the warlock she had taken under her wing, Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and hauled him towards them for greeting.

Alec and Magnus sat down side by side, and Alec could feel himself knuckle down to his surfacing unease. Magnus laced their fingers and chuckled. “If it makes you feel any better, they're just a portal away.”

Alec laughed, his nerves evident in the appeasing sound, took a deep breath and reclined in his seat.

Rafael stood at the end of the aisle, looking nearly as nervous as Alec as he rubbed his hands together. “Shall we talk to him?” Alec questioned, but Magnus gave a small shake of his head. 

“He'll be fine.”

Max was his best man. They were speaking and after a particular sentence left his lips, their parents could nearly see the disquiet seep out of their eldest son. Rafael smiled and hugged Max and if Magnus heard Alec sniffle and saw him wipe at his eyes, he won't tell him.

“Would a quickie behind a tree help?” Magnus asked. Alec looked like he was throughly contemplating it, eye squinted and lips parted slightly.

Then he came to his senses and scoffed. “That's our son about to get married” he waved a hand, though he didn't seem entirely convinced by his own words. 

Magnus shook with a laugh and unlaced their hands to pinch Alec's cheek, which made Alec gasp in faux offence and slap his hand off. 

“Let the ceremony begin” the silent brother's voice was a stark contrast with the atmosphere, grave and guttural but somewhat comforting. He could feel a laugh bubble up in his chest at the mere thought of a silent brother portalling to a beach.

The Bridal Chorus began and everyone stilled in their seats. Alec smiled widely and turned to look at Magnus before turning in his seat to look at the bride.

Acacia was a vampire, roughly seventy five years older than Rafael. She had supposedly turned when she was sixteen and she was someone Magnus had known for as long as she had lived. 

The moment Magnus introduced Acacia to Rafael, Rafael fell head over heels. Magnus still remembered how he called Rafael during a cabinet meeting and asked him to check on his potion. He remembered how he asked him what colour it had turned to estimate how close to ready it was. He remembered the way Rafael stammered over his words before settling on “it's a dark red. Kind of like Acacia's hair.”

He remembered how he smiled throughout the meeting and chuckled to himself at how smitten his little boy was. 

And now she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, dress draping behind her as she smiled at her soon to be husband. Rafael looked.. mesmerised. 

He watched her with a gleam in his eyes, his entire posture smoothened as if he was about to melt into a puddle right then and there. 

Alec pressed his lips together, then squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling a “no crying, Lightwood.”

“What in the name of the seven kingdoms is she wearing?” Magnus sounded horrified, “is that organza?..Acacia sweetie, I'm so sorry.”

Alec choked on a laugh, nudging Magnus threateningly. “She's a vampire” he muttered, “she can hear your arising fashionista complaining.”

Magnus hissed under his breath, shoulders shrinking. “Oops” he whispered, lower, as if she didn't hear that too. “Sorry, sweetheart, you look beautiful.”

Acacia didn't glance at him, but the stifled laugh apparent on her features was enough proof that she had been eavesdropping.

Alec looked at Magnus adoringly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. Magnus gave a shy smile and Alec's eyes considerably softened, molten with so, so, so much love.

By then, Alec was sure that he won't be crying, that was until Rafael opened his mouth to recite his vows.

The second “from this day forward, I, Rafael Lightwood-Bane, vow to love you as you love me, to be the lock that fits your key and the key that fits your lock, to cherish and...” left his lips, a sound left Alec's throat. 

He remembered this. 

_“From this day forward, I, Alec Lightwood, vow to love you as you love me, to be the lock that fits your key and the key that fits your lock, to cherish and love you and unveil what you have kept from me and love it unconditionally, to be your anchor and shelter till death do us apart.”_

_Magnus had stared at Alec, lips parted and tears in his eyes, then he had stepped forward before even beginning with his vows and kissed the life out of him, whispering small “no death”s between kisses. The silent brother had to put his scarred hands between them and push them apart, which resulted in cumulative laughs echoing throughout the room._

_“Vows, Magnus” Catarina had said, and Magnus' brows lifted, as if now realising that he even had vows._

_“Right” he cleared his throat and straightened his back. “From this day forward, I, Magnus Bane, vow to spend my days making every effort to deserve you—” Alec parted his mouth to protest, earning a small glare from his fiancé, “today I stand before you to give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of comfort and peace and pledge my love and devotion as I join my life to yours.”_

_Alec's tears were incessant, falling in streams down his face as he gathered his husband in his arms and buried his face in his neck. Magnus really didn't want to ruin his kohl but oh well. “I love you” Alec whispered._

_“I love you too.”_

_They pulled apart to kiss and that was when the cheers replaced the awws. Magnus could hear a distant “MY BOYS!” coming from Maryse, and he couldn't help the laugh he breathed against Alec's soft mouth._

Pulled out of the memory, Alec turned to look at Magnus, expecting to see him with a complacent smirk. But he was smiling, looking right at Alec in a way that struck Alec speechless, words dying in his throat. The tear that had been prickling behind Alec's eyelids finally broke free and more followed. 

Magnus' smile turned softer and he lifted a hand, cupping Alec's cheek and thumbing the tears away, his own sliding down his cheeks. “I love you” Magnus mouthed. 

Alec's lips were parted, sucking in air that he hoped would fortify him. “I love you too” he exhaled in a winded rush. 

The cheers around them were stern evidence that Rafael and Acacia have finally kissed and both Magnus and Alec turned to them, clapping with wide smiles and tearful cheers.

When Acacia threw the bouquet, Magnus made sure to magic it straight into Alec's hands, who jumped in elation and smooched Magnus in thanks.

**∞**

“How did he get our vows?” Alec asked, tilting his head at his puff pastry pizza. The silence following his question was heavy with cheekiness and he turned to look at Magnus with a suspicious gaze. 

“You gave him our vows?” He asked, his words full of betrayal, but not an iota of heat behind them. “How did you get my vows?” He rephrased.

Magnus tapped his nail-varnished index finger against his temple and whatever complaints Alec had evaporated. “I don't deserve you” he mumbled, munching on his pizza. 

“We both deserve each other” Magnus answered casually, “we're both gorgeous leaders who deserve happiness. Stop acting bashful and dance with me.” 

Alec tried to stuff the rest of his pizza into his mouth but Magnus pulled him away from his plate, guiding him to the dance floor with a smug smirk. 

Alec's hands rested on his waist as Magnus' interlaced at his nape. “So, how are you feeling?”

Alec hummed pensively, looking up with a scowl. “Well, my son is married, I'm in the arms of my husband and in the company of my family..” He gave Maryse and Luke a quick smile before looking back to his husband, “I'm perfect” he whispered, resting their foreheads together.

“Can't disagree” Magnus coquetted, closing his eyes. “But are you up for a quick shag behind a tree?”

“You're relentless.”

“You love me.”

“With all my being.”


End file.
